Pepsi-Cola alada
by Emm'Kir
Summary: Fanfic fresco como lechuga y sin yaoi. Trogloditas, entren y den un vistazo; que no muerdo.


**Homestuck no me pertenece. **

* * *

Tap.

Fue un ruido seco, muy silencioso, sin queja alguna. Un ruido demasiado tranquilo si contamos con que fue _John Egbert_ quién fue golpeado por... ah, por Dave. Por _Dave Strider_.

-'Sup -exclamó Strider, revoloteando suavemente hasta su compañero. John no se inmutó a pesar que Strider le había dado en el coco con... _¿qué es eso? _

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es una lata -respondió-, los humanos le dicen lata.

Dave se dejó caer a su lado, provocando que la rama se balanceara.

-¿Para que sirve?

-En ella toman líquidos o alimentos.

John se horrorizó de manera poco masculina:- ¿En _eso_? Que poco higiénico. ¿Y cómo me aventaste eso, de todos modos? -preguntó John mirando el objeto. La lata era al menos cinco veces el tamaño de ambos. Dave rió fugazmente. Un tío cool no podía reír a carcajadas tan seguido. No, no.

-Técnicas demasiado geniales para que las comprendas -John estornudó-, _salud_... -John volvió a estornudar- _Salud_, ¿acaso alguien esta hablando de ti?

-Quizá -respondió John sorbiendose escandalosamente la nariz. Dave se alejó con visible asco.

-Eso _sí es_ poco higiénico. Deberías limpiarte la nariz -una sonrisa boba surcó los labios del pelinegro al responder.

-No te espantes, solo son moquitos -Dave hizo muecas y fue a acostarse unas ramas más arriba. El rubio comenzaba a dormitar cuando la cara suspicaz del otro chico se asomó gradualmente. Pero solo se asomó. No le habló ni se movió por al menos cinco minutos. Cuando quería, su amigo era un fastidioso. Bueno, John siempre lo era.

-¿Qué?

-¿Eres mi mejor amigo, no?

-Pues, ¿sí?

-_¿Sí?_

-Sí.

-¿No deberías preguntarme que anda mal conmigo? -murmuró alzando una ceja. Dave lo miró a través de sus gafas oscuras. Ahora él alzaba una ceja. John se traía algo entre manos, maldito dientón ñoño.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó entre dientes. John desapareció y reapareció estrujándolo mientras armaba un escándalo.

-¡DAVEDAVEDAVEDAVEDAVEDAVEDAVE!... ¡Ah, oh!

_Oh, oh._

Dave estaba indignado.

-No es para tanto -escuchó decir a John.

Dave estaba estupefacto.

-Bueno, no, olvida eso.

Dave estaba ante sus preciadas gafas de sol. Observándolas. Inertes, en el suelo, siendo lo más _out_ que podían ser unas gafas rotas. No unas simples gafas, sino las gafas. ¿Entienden la diferencia, mortales? No, claro que no. Ni su "mejor amigo", ni su hermano mayor, ni Lil Cal, ni nadie en este planeta ni en el suyo podría entenderlo.

Eran las gafas de Dave Strider... Eran las gafas _súper cool_ de uno de los Strider. El sello personal, esa delgada línea entre el mundo de lo cool _(ósea, él mismo)_ y los _out, _los_ hipster_ que toman brebajes raros en Starbucks y los, los, los... ah, todos los demás. Eran ésas gafas.

_Eran_.

John bajó del árbol para ver a su amigo. De pie a su lado vio cómo el sol de cuarenta grados peleaba por brindarles un poco de cáncer de piel. O al menos, una deshidratación. De no ser que no eran humanos, Dave estaría ya carbonizado e inservible, cómo sus gafas. John se removió un poco _-muy-_ incómodo, su amigo era realmente una la reina del drama.

Y estaba bien, Dave tenía el derecho. Era comprensible que estuviera en ese estado. Pero Strider ya llevaba cinco minutos sin producir sonido o movimiento. Eso era preocupante.

-Eeeeeeh, _¿Dave?_ ¿Estas bien? -John quiso moverlo, pero tenía miedo que le diera un mordisco, ¿y si tenia rabia? La rabia en los de su especie era común por esos días. Era causada por el calor y por ataques de furia extrema. Solo duraba unos minutos pero era extremadamente letal.

Dave tenía rabia.

Rayos. John pensó en alejarse, solo para prevenir, pero un murmullo proveniente del chico rubio le llamó la atención.

-Que irónico -dijo Dave.

_¡Dave sigue vivo! ¡Yupi!_ La rabia la comprobaría después. Por lo menos, aún no se le echaba encima.

Egbert carraspeó; escogiendo las palabras cuidadosamente: -¿Qué es irónico?... -John no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar más que soltando un grito demasiado femenino hasta para él. Dave había girado de una manera que no creía posible. Sus ojos rojos destellaban entre la rabia pura y la locura extrema.

_Rabia_.

-Rayos.

El chico de ojos azules iba a salir volando, pero su compañero lo tomó de su capa/capucha y con fuerza lo aprisionó contra el suelo.

-Dave -tartamudeó, soltando una risilla nerviosa. No quería abrir los ojos, tenía miedo. Si Dave lo iba a hacer trizas (como las gafas) por la rabia que lo hiciera. Strider apretó sus muñecas fuertemente. Tan fuerte, que pensaba que haría que las venas explotaran. Sin embargo, solo lo mantuvo así. Contra el suelo. El chiquillo dientes de conejo escuchaba la respiración forzada de Dave. No mal piensen, no era _ése_ tipo de respiración. Era una respiración aterradora, enfurecida. Como el de una bestia tratando de calmarse para perseguir a su presa.

Solo que en este caso, ya la había atrapado.

No supo si fueron minutos o segundos pero su mejor amigo lo soltó, John abrió los ojos mientras sentía como Dave se recostaba a su lado en la hierba.

-Maldito Egbert -susurraba bajito. John seguía vivo,_ ¡hurra! _Jane estaría orgullosa_. _Miró sus muñecas: estaban muy marcadas por la presión que el rubio ejerció sobre ellas. Pensó en quejarse pero no estaba en posición para hacerlo.

John tomó las gafas viendo si podían tener reparación. Pero uno de los cristales estaba roto en tres partes y el armazón estaba hecho pedazos. Miró con culpa a Dave, quién solo estaba recostado con un brazo sobre el rostro. ¿Estaría llorando? No, su mejor amigo era Dave Strider. _Llorar_ no estaba en su diccionario de _Genialosidad_.

-Dave...

-Vámonos -murmuró de mala gana, al incorporase tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos rojizos pues éstos no estaban acostumbrados a que la luz del sol le diera tan directamente-, tenemos trabajo.

John se debatía. Todo fue porque cuando John comenzó a zarandear al otro lo hizo tan fuerte que las gafas de sol salieron disparadas. Como estaban en un árbol algo grande, el impacto que tuvieron con el suelo fue como el golpe en la cabeza de John. Pero con un ruido más evidente.

-Dave -repitió. Pero el chico ya estaba a muchos metros en el cielo. John miró de nuevo las gafas suspirando, había metido la pata.

-¡APÚRATE! -exclamó a lo lejos la voz de su compañero. Egbert recogió los pedazos con rapidez y cuidado de no olvidar alguno, ya se le ocurriría algo después; pero ahora, tenía que seguir a Dave.

* * *

**_Volví, perros_. No sé si me recuerden (no creo, soy muy irrelevante por ahora) pero aquí dejo esta cosa. ****Estoy dispuesta a dominar el mundo así que espero que algunos de ustedes pesquen mi anzuelo y me sigan en esta cosa llamada fic. ****Perdonen las faltas de ortografía. **

**Me gustan los reviews, déjenme algunos. ¿Por favor? Hasta pronto ~**


End file.
